Straberry Lips
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Veía el cabello dorado ser reflejado por el sol, destellos efímeros danzando al ritmo del viento, el cuerpo cálido de su amiga y su aroma, acaramelado y delicado. -Sabía que volverías...-Dijo la rubia en un susurro. Katniss/Madge. Femslash. ¡Disfruten!


El alcalde la mataría definitivamente.  
Katniss pensó eso mientras terminaba de vestirse, el día era cálido, el aire movía las copas de  
los árboles, el fino polvo de carbón también estaba presente... como recordaba.

Salió de su nueva Casa/Mansión que el Capitolio "amablemente" había construido tiempo atrás, su vida había dado un salto drástico, de un extremo a otro, prácticamente toda su existencia en La Veta había sido miserable y ahora estaba rodeada de lujos vanos para sanar las heridas.

_Aún era miserable..._

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar con ello un fugaz pensamiento que la asaltó de repente. Se aferró a su arco con más fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse con un paso errante hacia La Parte Comercial.

Era día de caza.  
Más bien tenía intenciones de que cierta rubia aprendiera un poco de ese arte, quizá algún día podría servirle, quizá no... Quizá sólo era un pretexto, probablemente para perder el tiempo o una excusa para ver más a su mejor amiga. Caminaba aún más distraída, con sus pensamientos yendo y viniendo, tocando fibras sensibles que ella prefería dejar ahí, inmóviles, empolvadas.  
Un crujido de una pequeña rama la alertó dando media vuelta rápidamente apuntando a la nada.

-¡Me rindo oficial!.-Decía una figura menuda saliendo detrás de un gran árbol.-Por favor no dispare.

Katniss aflojó el rostro serio.

-¡Madge!.-Una sonrisa se dibujaba suavemente.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Paseaba por la zona, ya sabes, saltar bardas, evitar rejas electrificadas, lo normal...-Explicaba con un tono dulce y animado levantando los hombros.- Me alegra mucho verte.

-A mí también me alegra...-Katniss no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la delgada figura de Madge se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo. Veía el cabello dorado ser reflejado por el sol, destellos efímeros danzando al ritmo del viento, el cuerpo cálido de su amiga y su aroma, acaramelado y delicado.

-Sabía que volverías...-Dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-No te librarás de mí.-Contestó rápidamente Katniss.-Nunca.

-Eso suena a amenaza.- Reprochó su amiga separándose de su abrazo.-Tendré que aprender a vivir con ello.

Katniss rió, manteniendo siempre la sonrisa dio un pequeño suspiro, estaba relajada.

-De cualquier manera, se supone que yo pasaría por ti.- Reprendió la morena con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaba aburriéndome.-Musitó Madge desinteresada.- No es como que mi mejor amiga regresase de un viaje que significaba la muerte.

Katniss la miró seria, detrás del brillo y alegría que la rubia emanaba notó aún el semblante desgastado, las ojeras que se disimulaban con algún polvo, un poco de rubor ficticio, entonces comprendió la magnitud en la que de verdad Madge se había preocupado por ella.

Katniss la abrazó.

-Ahora estoy aquí.-Dijo lentamente.-Y ya verás que te hartaré lo suficiente. Lo prometo.  
Madge la abrazó de nueva cuenta.

-Ojalá.-Susurró.

-Sin embargo, es hora de que comiencen las clases.-Sentenció la morena firmemente.

Madge hizo una mueca de niña regañada, Katniss la tomó de la mano y caminaron (en el caso  
de Madge, Katniss prácticamente la arrastraba) hacia el bosque.

El cielo estaba libre de nubes, el sol se filtraba entre los árboles, la maleza húmeda envolvía el aire de frescura, una sensación de libertad llenaba los pulmones de Katniss que respiraba profundamente.

-¿Tienes tu arco?.-Preguntó finalmente esta.

-Te he dicho que mi arco lo tendré en cuánto tengas tu propio piano para que practiques.-Replicó la rubia sin inmutarse.

Katniss la miro perpleja.  
-Madge, no puedes comparar un arco con un piano.-Tragó pesadamente.- Un piano es mucho más,  
mucho más caro.

-Señorita Everdeen, yo aprendo a disparar flechas, usted aprende a tocar el piano. Un trato es un trato.-Explicó serenamente.

-Sinceramente te acomodaría más tener el tuyo propio, el arco es una extensión de ti misma, es necesario amoldarse a él y él a ti. Aprender a sentirlo.

-Sinceramente te acomodaría más tener el tuyo propio, el piano es una extensión de ti misma, es necesario amoldarse a él y él a ti. Aprender a sentirlo.-Imitó Madge con la voz más grave, en el tono de Katniss.- Ambos son instrumentos.

La morena levantó las manos en signo de derrota.

-Me rindo, pero te advierto que no prometo nada.  
-Me basta por el momento.-Dijo Madge en una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos azules la miraban amigablemente.

-Bien...-Katniss desvió su mirada.-Ahora, continuemos con la lección anterior.

El sol se mantenía brillando intensamente, el canto de las aves hacía eco entre los árboles siendo interrumpidos en ocasiones por la risa juvenil de ambas.

-Vamos Madge.-Animaba Katniss observando a su amiga que apuntaba contra un cervato.-Recuerda, respira, concéntrate, relaja los hombros, los brazos, las puntas de tus dedos, todo, apunta y luego dispara.

Su amiga volteó a verla haciendo ademán de que se callara, Katniss se disculpó y la miró en silencio. Notó como Madge cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente, enfoco su mirada y disparó, claro, fallando. El cervato se alejó asustado.

-Dios... no.-La rubia se quejaba irónica.  
-Madge, en serio, tú puedes, hemos seguido al mismo cervato por una hora.-La morena no se escuchaba molesta pero se estaba aburriendo sólo de ver.-Te mostraré.

Caminaron unos metros, escuchando el murmullo entre la maleza, Katniss hizo una seña a Madge para que guardara silencio, el mismo cervatillo se encontraba ahora bebiendo en un arroyo cercano, su pelaje café parecía terso, muy aterciopelado. Tomó su arco, siguió el mismo procedimiento que sabía de memoria. Estaba a un instante de disparar y un sonoro estornudo la desconcentró al mismo instante que asustaba al animal.

-¡Madge!.-Katniss volteó a mirarla impaciente.  
-Lo siento.-Dijo su amiga.  
-Mira...-Empezó a explicar mientras se sentaba sobre una roca.-No insistiría en esto si no pensara que es importante y te puede ser útil.

Madge estaba de pie mirando distraída el agua fluyendo del río.

-Madge.-Llamó Katniss.- De verdad, quisiera poder darte lo necesario para que te defiendas.

La rubia la miró por unos instantes y camino hacia ella, Katniss se tensó al sentir como Madge arrebataba el arco de sus manos y tomaba una flecha del carcaj.

-Te contaré un pequeño secreto.-Susurró guiñandóle un ojo.

Caminó saltando algunas plantas y piedras, se volteó para señalar un fruto rojo y brillante  
que pendía de una rama en las alturas, Katniss miraba expectante, veía a su amiga alejarse, se recargó sobre un árbol con una sonrisa, preguntándose que sería la nueva ocurrencia de la rubia.

De repente un silbido filoso a través del aire.  
Katniss no tuvo tiempo de discernir que había pasado, miró hacia su costado confundida y el mismo fruto que Madge le había enseñado se encontraba en el árbol atravesado por una de sus flechas.

-Vaya...-Katniss tomo el fruto entre sus manos quitando la flecha de ella.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿podemos ir a comer ya?.-Inquirió Madge quién se acercaba normalmente hacía ella.

-Sí, claro.-Titubeó.-Pero... ¿Cuándo es que tú?

-No he estado mirado las Primulas crecer todo este tiempo.-Explicó dirigiéndose hacia la nueva casa de su amiga.

-Bien...Pero...¿el cervatillo? Era un blanco más fácil que esto.-Señalando el fruto rojo de sus manos.- estando a varios metros de altura.

Madge paró y suavemente le dijo.

-No me seduce la idea de matar para subsistir.

Katniss sintió crecer un sentimiento colérico en su pecho, estuvo a punto de gritarle que, en ocasiones no hay otra opción, que a veces no es posible no hacerlo y mancharse las manos pero su amiga continuó.

-No es que te esté juzgando.-Siguió caminando.-Subsistir no es sinónimo de vida o de muerte, es el término medio, simplemente no pude disparar.-Dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos.- No pude mirar la sangre y no pude con la idea de haberla derramado yo.

Katniss seguía mirándola con una evidente molestia.

-Matar a ese cervato no era de vida o muerte, la muerte es la consecuencia de la vida, es verdad, pero... la vida va más allá.-Señaló las manos de Katniss.-La vida está compuesta de opciones, simplemente yo decidí optar por algo diferente. Algo que no vaya en contra de lo que creo.

La morena guardó silencio durante el resto del camino.

* * *

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta viendo como Madge se maravillaba.

-¡Excelente gusto!.-Exclamaba divertida.

Katniss seguía tensa y sobre todo cuidaba estar en silencio, se dirigió a preparar algo decente que pudieran comer, estaba cansada.

-Espera...-La rubia le señalaba escaleras arriba.- ¿Puedo ver tu nuevo cuarto?

Katniss asintió con la cabeza, señalando el camino a su habitación.

-¡Es hermosa!.-Madge se recostaba en una frondosa cama que le pareció muy suave y por lo tanto cómoda. Katniss sin mirarla quiso salir de la habitación.

-Espera...-Suplicó nuevamente.-Sé que no me he explicado bien...-Dijo pausadamente.- sé que por ello te he hecho senti algo desagradable, Katniss, realmente yo no te juzgo, en tu lugar no habría hecho otra cosa, aunque realmente si hubiera estado yo ahí ahora no podría decirte algo parecido a esto. Te admiro. Y más allá de eso estoy contigo en lo que hagas.-Señaló el Sinsajo que Katniss tenía prendido de su ropa.-Quiero que lo sepas.

La morena volvió a asentir en silencio.

-Perdóname.- Madge la miraba con los ojos vidriosos. Katniss bajo la guardia no la soportaba ver así.

-Ha sido difícil.-Trato de decir sonriendo.-Será aún más complicado, está lejos de terminar, lo sé, pero... ¿podríamos no pensar en ello?.-Katniss no quería pensar en lo absoluto al respecto.

Madge asintió.

-Iré a preparar algo...-Musitó saliendo de la habitación, dejando a su amiga escaleras arriba, bajo para ver que podría ofrecerle, buscando se encontró con una pequeña cesta de fresas, Katniss sonrió al verlas. Subió de nueva cuenta, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró vacía.

-¿Madge?.-Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.-¿Madge dónde estás?.-Comenzaba a levantar la voz, tratando de encontrarla.

-¡Katniss! ¡Ven!.-Un grito provenía detrás de una puerta, rápidamente la abrió encontrándose con un camino de ropa en el suelo y a su amiga dentro de la bañera jugando con la espuma.

Katniss cerró los ojos instintivamente.

-Ven, el agua está caliente... aunque creo que no durará mucho-Decía riendo y explotando pequeñas burbujas de jabón, Madge volteó para mirarla.-Ven, como en los viejos tiempos.

La morena negó con la cabeza, sentía sus mejillas teñirse de un color familiar.

-Katniss, ven ahora.-Su amiga sonaba amenazante.-Tendré que ir por ti si no... Esas ¿Esas son fresas?

Katniss automáticamente camino hacia donde recordaba estaba la bañera y extendió su mano temblando un poco. Sintió como tomaba la pequeña cesta de sus manos, sus pies se dirigían a la salida sin embargo, un brazo la jaló hacia abajo.

-Listo.-Madge estaba muy divertida. Katniss ahora se encontraba empapada, el jabón le provocaba un leve ardor en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es trampa!.-Reprochó mientras se cubría la cara intentando quitar la espuma, lentamente abrió los ojos, no veía con claridad, entrecerró los párpados, comenzaba a distinguir lo que veía, finalmente pudo abrir los ojos sin problema sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo. La imagen de su amiga comiendo fresas, entretenida nada más en ello, su piel parecía aterciopelada, por un instante le recordó al cervatillo del bosque, terso e inocente, bebiendo del arroyo. Ahora un sentimiento cálido crecía en su pecho, dando pequeños respiros profundos y rápidos, tenía que salir de ahí. Sintió como levantaban la blusa empapada que había elegido esa mañana.

-¡Madge!.-Gritó cubriéndose.-¿Qué estás...?  
Miro a su amiga con una pequeña esponja en una mano y como el azul de sus ojos cristalinos reían.

-Quítatela y date la vuelta, no podré si no lo haces.-Enseñándole la esponjita amarilla. Katniss suspiró, no tenía escapatoria, claro que podría salir del cuarto de baño, salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras, salir de la casa, y huir al bosque completamente mojada y pillar una neumonía... Pero estaba ahí, desabrochando la blusa y dando la espalda a su amiga.  
ninguna manera,_ Madge era toda inocencia._

Eso pensó mientras le tallaba la espalda suavemente.

-Buena chica.-Susurró la rubia con un tono ingenuo.

El silencio se hacía presente ahora sin querer, Katniss, aún tenía ganas de escapar, de salir del cuarto del baño, salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y salir de la casa huyendo al bosque semi desnuda... realmente ya no le parecía una buena idea, además el agua era agradable y cálida.

Como las suaves manos de Madge.

-Igual que en los viejos tiempos.-Repetía Madge, calló por unos instantes.-Katniss...-Dijo finalmente.

La morena siguió en silencio.

-Lo de Peeta y tú...Simplemente no me lo esperaba.-Soltó como un reproche.- Soy tu mejor amiga, debías habérmelo mencionado.- Dijo con un tono dramático y evidentemente falso.

-Eso...-Comenzó a explicar incómodamente.-Realmente yo no he pensado en ello, no es un buen momento para pensar en romance.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero... el amor no es que se piense exactamente.-Replicó Madge.

-Bien, supongamos que no "pienso"... ¿cómo se supone que sabré si estoy enamorada?.-Inquirió Katniss sintiendo el agua muy tibia en su espalda y la esponja subiendo y bajando maternalmente.

-Es una buena pregunta, creo que sólo lo sabes y ya.-Madge había dejado de tallar la espalda de su amiga.-Es como si algo naciera dentro de tu pecho, una sensación en el estómago, como si mariposas revolotearan en él.-Volvía a tallar ahora sus hombros. Katniss rió.- Esa sensación en el estómago no es hambre, Katniss, no te rías, estoy tratando de ser seria.

-Lo lamento, continua.-Se disculpó la morena que estaba ya más relajada.

-Es como estar en paz con esa persona cuando sientes un remolino de emociones, un caos interno y sólo esa persona puede calmarlo.-Finalizó Madge.

Katniss meditó unos instantes.

-Entonces creo que lo estoy.-Confesó en voz baja.

Madge soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Lo sabía! Peeta es muy afortunado.

-No es Peeta.

La rubia levantó una ceja.

-¿Entonces?.-Preguntó, unos instantes después había dejado la esponja a un lado y se cruzo de brazos.-Es Gale... ¿Verdad?

Katniss volvió a reír.

-No, no es Gale...

-¿Entonces?.-Madge insistía.-He oído que probablemente te cases con Peeta.

Katniss borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Probablemente...-Articuló con desdén.- Pienso que es lo adecuado, a causa de las circunstancias... yo...

-No pienses.-Madge dijo con un tono autoritario, no como un consejo, más bien como una orden.

Katniss volteó para decir algo pero Madge puso su índice en su boca.

Sintió sus ojos azules, los miró atentamente, eran más profundos, o eso imaginó, realmente no tuvo tiempo de saberlo porque unos labios cálidos y dulces estaban sobre los suyos.

-No pienses.-Repitió, y Katniss no pensó más, volteó su cuerpo completamente hacia Madge, y buscó esos labios que le parecieron sabían a fresas, se aferró a su cuerpo intensamente, profundizó más el beso, Madge tenía razón, sólo ella podía calmar el cataclismo que tenía dentro.

La rubia rió de repente.

-Ya está fría.

Katniss no comprendió.

-El agua.-Contestó Madge levantándose inmediatamente tomando la mano de su "_amiga_", la besó tiernamente mientras retrocedía torpemente y salían del baño. Katniss recostó suavemente a Madge recorriendola con sus labios, la rubia jalaba hacía abajo los pantalones de Katniss, la morena ayudó a deshacerse de ellos y siguió en la tarea de explorar su piel, Madge era muy intuitiva, sobretodo era más maduraba de lo que aparentaba y había acertado en definir lo que ella sentía sin embargo, se había equivocado con algo, un pequeño detalle. Ella podría jurar que realmente se sentía hambrienta.

* * *

Katniss abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, estiró su cuerpo perezosamente, había dormido excelente, se sentía fresca y con energías, sintió entonces un leve peso sobre su pecho, sonrió al mirar el cabello rubio y alborotado, decidió volver a dormir sólo un poco más, cerro los ojos pensando en que debía conseguir un piano, se durmió con la certeza de que sí, ahora el alcalde definitivamente la mataría.

* * *

**N.D.A: Vaya que me he divertido con esta pareja, este fic en especial es un pedido de una amiga mía :D Y pues aquí está. Espero te haya gustado, (aunque no me pagues por ello -3-)**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias?**  
**(¿Ya mencioné que no me pagan y que lo hago por amor al arte? XD)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Pd: Así como en mis otras historias invito a que me hagan peticiones. It's free :D**


End file.
